


Не навреди

by tier_wolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оба они хотят одного и того же, но есть причина, по которой это не должно произойти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не навреди

Есть вещи, которых Уилл просто не может себе позволить. Нет, это не имеет никакого отношения к дорогим машинам, дорогим галстукам и дорогим женщинам. Нет.   
Он не может позволить себе нескольких часов спокойного сна. Или беззаботных выходных в семейном кругу.   
Он принимает из рук доктора чашку с горячим чаем. Ему необходимо согреться, всё тело трясёт в ознобе, мокрая футболка липнет к лопаткам. Но Уилл ставит чашку на стол, не отпив ни глотка. Он не может себе этого позволить. У него за спиной плотной толпой выстраиваются все те, чьи страдания Уилл не сумел предотвратить. 

Доктор Лектер морщится раздражённо: ему не нравится эта почти враждебная толпа, пусть и существует она только в голове его пациента, но... Но она мешает его другу пить горячий чай, и Лектер недоволен.   
Слишком много ответственности. Для такого как Уилл Грэм - непереносимо много. Он не создан для этой ноши, и под её тяжестью всё его существо идёт широкими, замысловатыми трещинами. 

Уилл Грэм не может позволить себе быть счастливым.   
Не тогда, когда страдает кто-то другой. А люди страдают постоянно. И довольно часто умирают.   
Доктор Лектер искренне не понимает, зачем вступать на путь бесполезной борьбы с законами мироздания. Но не пытается остановить Уилла, приведённый почти в замешательство его то ли ангельским, то ли близким к одержимости желанием спасать других. 

«Я не могу, мне не должно быть хорошо, я не заслужил, я делаю слишком мало, я не успеваю», - его мальчик не произносит это вслух, но слова и так прекрасно читаются по искусанным губам, покрасневшим векам, поднятым в напряжённом ожидании плечам.   
Долгое время доктор Лектер считал, что его пациент нуждается в словах оправдания: нет, Уилл, ты не виноват, мальчик, ты сделал всё, что мог, тебе не в чем себя упрекнуть.   
Но этот метод не дает никаких результатов. 

В чём же дело, Уилл?   
Он сидит в кресле, будто нарочно скорчившись в неудобной позе, дрожит под мокрой футболкой, но отказывается закутаться в плед. Таблетки всё ещё лежат на столе, рядом с чашкой остывающего чая. Уилл бросает на них жадные, умоляющие взгляды, но продолжает говорить, проталкивая слова сквозь сухие потрескавшиеся губы.   
\- Ты не позволяешь помочь тебе, Уилл. - Лектер укоризненно качает головой. Сегодня пациент по-настоящему огорчает его. - Что я должен сделать? Какую помощь ты готов принять?   
Уилл запинается на середине фразы и вдруг краснеет, отводя глаза.   
Вопрос попал в точку - удовлетворённо кивает сам себе доктор.   
\- Я... Я хотел... Ты не мог бы... 

Он обнимает себя за плечи и мотает головой в досаде на себя, но всё равно не может закончить фразу.   
Лектер поднимается и подходит к нему, вплотную, кладёт ладонь на голову, успокаивающе поглаживая. Уилл тычется лицом в его живот, благодарно вздыхая.   
\- Говори, Уилл, - мягко просит Лектер.   
Мальчик неуверенно тянется к пряжке ремня.   
\- Можно? Можно мне?  
\- Ты хотел попросить об этом? 

Уилл прикусывает губу нервным неконтролируемым движением и кивает:   
\- Д-да...   
«Нет», - отмечает про себя доктор, но пока не пытается надавить, позволяя своему подопечному делать то, что тот считает нужным.  
Уилл проталкивает член себе  в горло, почти царапает потрескавшимися губами, сосёт старательно, давится, но упорно продолжает, не стирая текущих из уголков глаз редких слезинок.   
Послушный мальчик. Лектер почти доволен. 

Наощупь Уилл находит его ладонь и тянет к своему затылку. Не выпуская член изо рта, замирает и вскидывает взгляд, предлагая. Инициативу? Нет, что-то другое. Большее.   
Доктор принимает правила игры.   
Чем сильнее он тянет пряди волос, чем резче насаживает горячий рот на свой член, тем громче стонет Уилл. 

Удивительно красиво стонет, совсем не похоже на те сдавленные всхлипы и поскуливания, что он обычно издаёт во время секса.   
\- Разденься, - приказывает Лектер, отталкивая его от себя, легко, но твёрдо.   
Уилл раздевается, быстро и беспорядочно, в лёгкой панике. И замирает посреди кабинета, с трудом подавляя желание прикрыться ладонями от цепкого взгляда своего врача.   
Как Лектер и подозревал, он не возбуждён.   
Доктор нервно взмахивает рукой в сторону стола, а сам достаёт тюбик со смазкой. 

Уилл послушно раскидывается на холодной поверхности, но протестующе мотает головой.   
\- Не надо...   
\- Чего не надо? - мягко уточняет Лектер, на всякий случай не приближаясь к своему пациенту.   
Уилл бросает выразительный взгляд на тюбик в его руках.   
\- Не надо. Хочу... так.   
Между тем, в глазах его мальчика не вожделение, а что-то сродни тоскливому страху. 

Небольшая головоломка этого вечера неожиданно складывается. Доктор сжимает губы, досадуя на своего беспокойного пациента.   
\- Я не собираюсь тебя _наказывать_.  
Уилл испуганно дёргается и краснеет, но не пытается отпираться.   
\- Даже если я этого заслуживаю?   
\- Даже если  _ты считаешь_ , что заслуживаешь этого.   
В смехе Уилла звучат и отчаяние, и облегчение:  
\- Вы слишком добры ко мне, доктор. 

«Не навредить, - мысленно повторяет Лектер, осторожно входя в горячее тело, - не причинить боли, не потакать опасно глупым выходкам».  
Уилл толкается навстречу, резко, сильно, в надежде всё же добиться своего, но хорошо подготовленные мышцы без усилия пропускают внутрь чужую плоть, не причиняя боли. Только удовольствие, острое, грязное, невозможное. Он стонет, изгибается, демонстрируя беззащитную шею, гибко и легко подчиняется каждому движению - "посмотри, как можно со мной".  
Уилл Грэм думает, что Ганнибал Лектер может дать ему ту чётко отмеренную дозу страданий, которая поможет ему на время смириться с собой, со своим бессилием.   
Ганнибал знает, что слишком велик соблазн, попробовав однажды, не суметь вовремя остановиться. А он очень любит своего друга и слишком им дорожит.   
Поэтому будет нежен. 


End file.
